The invention generally relates to non-volatile memory.
Non-volatile semiconductor memories, such as flash memories, are attractive for applications in which data is to be preserved in the event of a normal system shutdown/hibernation or power failure. Thus, a memory that is formed from flash memory devices may be used to store data in a disk cache or a solid state disk. Although a typical flash memory has a significantly faster access time than a magnetic storage device, unlike the magnetic storage device, the cells of the flash memory typically cannot be re-written without first being erased.
As a more specific example, before a bit of data is stored in a conventional flash memory cell, the cell is first erased. In this erased state, the cell is indicative of a particular logic state, such as a logic “one” state, for example. In a subsequent write operation to the flash memory cell, if a logic one is to be stored in the cell, then the state of the cell remains unchanged. However, if a logic zero is to be stored in the cell, then the cell is programmed to change the cell to a zero logic state. Thus, a typical write to a flash memory cell typically involves two memory operations: a first operation to erase the memory cell; and a second operation to program the logic state of the memory cell. These multiple operations, in turn, contribute to the overall time to write to the flash memory.